character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Daisy (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Princess Daisy, or casually Daisy, is the princess of Sarasaland and a supporting character in the Mario ''series. She is a tomboy, something first stated in her debut appearance, ''Super Mario Land. In complement to her name, she has an affinity for flowers. Her attire, special abilities, personal emblems, and general representations are often flowers as well. Although Daisy is the ruler of Sarasaland, she currently resides in the Mushroom Kingdom. After an early hiatus, Daisy was reintroduced in Mario Tennis due to a lack of human characters in the series. She appears most often as a playable character in the spin-off games. She has appeared in over fifty Mario games to date, and has appeared consecutively for more than a decade. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B to 4-A Name: Princess Daisy Origin: Mario Bros (Mostly spinoffs) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sportsmanship, Crystal Manipulation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Transformation (Usually by magically changing her outfits), Flower Magic, Invulnerability with star and mega mushroom, Weapon Mastery, Chlorokinesis. Attack Potency: Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9. In Mario Party 9, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing those stars, Bowser became this powerful) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic w/ Relativistic+ reactions (Reacted perfectly fine while racing around Saturn's rings. Since they can race along the E Ring, the furthest ring from Saturn, equating to a distance of 3-8 Saturn radii, and since Saturn's circumference is 227,350.77715498615708106457636117 miles its radius and converting it to circumference, then we multiply the result by 8x to get the furthest point of the E Ring. That is 1,818,806.2172398892566485166108894 miles. Since they cover the entire thing in 14 seconds, we divide the distance by the time, and that means they were going at exactly 129,914.7298028492326177511864921 miles per second. Light moves at 186,282 miles per second, so they were moving at roughly 0.69740744084975148098c, or around 70% of the speed of light, which makes them this speed), likely Massively FTL+ (Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class+ to Multi-Solar System Class+ Durability: Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with standard attacks. Much higher with her Flower Power skills. Standard Equipment: Pretty Flowers power-up, Heart power-up, various sporting tools and weapons throughout the games Intelligence: A very skilled player in a variety of sports like her friends. Weaknesses: Daisy is quick to anger, and she can be overconfident at times. Notable Attack/Techniques *'Crystal Smash:' Daisy punches the ground, summoning a ring of huge sharp orange crystals that surrounds her to knock any opponent around the surrounding area. *'Crystallized Daisy:' Daisy's Mega Strike. She jumps high into the air and then raises her hand charging blue crystals into her clenched fist as her skin turns teal-black and punches the target, emitting shining crystals throughout the Mega Strike. Like other Mega Strikes, the blow has a meteor effect. *'Wonder Flower:' Daisy's racket grows petals and spins around. This causes the ball to fly at normal speed, masking power it hides and after contact, knocks the opponent back about an eighth of the court. Anyone hit by it will lose any power they been storing up and blindly rush against their will. *'Heart:' Daisy surrounds herself in pink hearts, usually during a race, that allows her to absorb any incoming attacks and use it against them. *'Flower Shot:' Daisy begins the shot by dribbling the ball in a triangle, while a small field of flowers grows at her feet as she does so. She then spins slowly into the air and magically casts the yellow-glowing ball into the hoop. *'Torpedo Strike:' Daisy charges herself with energy, then deliver a devastating kick with a flower effect. *'Flower Hands:' Daisy can create flowers in her hands that look similar to pom-poms in order to block attacks, as well as to attack and create her own variation of the spin jump. *'Magic Weapon:' Daisy forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only used once in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. Note: Like Waluigi, this profile is a composite of every game that Daisy appears in. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 4